


We All Fall Down

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [21]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Patrick gets double teamed, and it is exhausting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day twenty one. The prompt was double penetration.

Patrick worried that he was crushing Gabe under his weight. He knew Gabe was taller, bigger than him, but the fear always surfaced whenever he was on top of him. Gabe was lanky enough to snap like a twig.

“It’s okay, you aren’t hurting me,” Gabe said, smiling, as if he had read Pat’s mind. 

“You ready baby?” Pete asked. Patrick tried his best to relax, exhaling deeply before he nodded.

He felt full even with just Gabe inside him, and he was always amazed he could take both of them. 

He groaned as Pete pressed one finger into him next to Gabe’s cock. 

“Good?” Gabe murmured.

“Uh huh,” Patrick choked out. He clenched his fingers into the sheets next to Gabe’s hips as Pete pushed a second finger into him.

“Ah! Fuck yeah okay that’s good that’s good,” Trick babbled. 

“He’s so desperate for you,” Gabe said with a giggle, slowly sliding his cock in and out of Patrick. Pat nodded and whined.

“Okay honey,” Pete said, lining himself up and slowly removing his fingers from Trick.

When he pushed in, Patrick swore he was going to just come apart into pieces. He felt impossibly full, and he could feel both Gabe and Pete’s body heat pressing in on him.

“Tricky, you okay? Can we move?” Gabe asked, his voice low in Pat’s ear. Patrick moaned, nodding almost imperceptibly. 

When Gabe and Pete moved, their cocks sliding in alternating rhythms in and out of Patrick, he lost the ability to speak. All that came out of his mouth were broken whimpers and moans. Gabe breathed heavily in his ear, and Pete grunted softly above him.

Patrick felt like his eyes were going to roll back into his head. It hurt to be stretched so much, but it also felt amazing. He reached up, grabbing Pete’s shoulders for stability, something to ground him to reality.

“God Patrick so good you feel so good,” Gabe muttered. 

“P-Pete!” Trick cried out.

“What baby? What is it?” Pete said, leaning into Pat.

“Touch me please touch me!” Patrick whined helplessly.

Pete wrapped his hand around Pat’s aching cock, and even that was enough to make Trick groan.

He suddenly yelped as Pete hit his prostate. Everything in his hips felt so hot. 

“Can I cum, please please?” Patrick gasped out.

“Come on, cum for us,” Pete replied, moving his slick fingers up and down Pat’s cock.

Patrick yelled as he came, cum spilling out onto his belly. Gabe and Pete felt him clench up even tighter than before, and before he could even say anything, Pete was cumming inside Patrick.

“God!” Gabe moaned. Pete slid out of Patrick, his legs weak. He rolled onto his side next to Gabe.

Gabe pulled out of Patrick as well, and Pat made a soft whine from sensitivity.

“Okay good job Patrick, you did a good job,” Pete cooed. Pat rolled onto him, and Pete wrapped him in his arms.

Gabe lowered his hand to his cock, pumping himself roughly. Pete watched through lidded eyes as his hips bucked wildly. He felt heat running up through his stomach, and he moaned softly.

“Gonna cum?” Pete asked.

“Yeah baby, just for you two, love you so much- fuck fuck fuck!” Gabe shouted as he curled his fingers over the head of his cock, hips thrusting as he came onto himself. 

He breathed heavily, swiping his clean hand across his sweaty brow. 

“Is Trick asleep?” he asked with a laugh as he rolled to face Pete and Patrick.

“I am not!” Pat moaned softly. 

“He will be soon,” Pete said, stroking his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
